


Everything Stays

by emmergefromhell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I hope you can really sing the song, It’s more platonic than romantic, Light Angst, M/M, No beta we die like lilith, Songfic, basically just a little sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmergefromhell/pseuds/emmergefromhell
Summary: How long has it been since he last heard a lullaby?
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 25





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Belphie!  
> Well tbh I’m not really creative since I only enjoy these soft, mildly angsty stuffs, so basically I just wanna see them happy as I always see a little sad side of them.  
> Enjoy!

...  
...  
...

_“If you can sing, how about a lullaby?”_

As he quietly purred while shifting to get a better position with his head stationary on their lap, Belphegor peeks up a little to look at his human’s drowsy gaze.

They seem lost in thoughts, their pupils drifted sideways before focusing back on his, and they give him a small nod.

Their singing is just barely decent to hear alone, and might not be good enough for anyone else. He just recently discovered how great their voice is when he accidentally heard them singing in the shower confidently - when they thought no one could listen. And he liked their voice, especially now he knew they could sing so well, he started to grow even more selfish as to want to hear it again, but not want them to share it with anyone. It’ll be his and his only secret alone.

They gently entangle their frail, soft fingers into his messy hair, further ruffle it but soon combing it back to its straight perms as they take a deep breath and start singing.

_Let’s go in the garden._

_You’ll find something waiting_

_right there where you left it, lying upside down._

Their voice reminded him of Lilith, back when they were still young and pure, when she would also let him lie on her lap while singing with her childlike, angelic voice before they both broke into laughters. But his human doesn’t laugh. And the song sounds like it wouldn’t be for laughing either.

_When you finally found it,_

_you’ll see how it’s fading._

_The underside is lighter when you turn it around._

His sleep back at the days he was locked up wasn’t as satisfying as it used to be. There were times he spent rolling around, unable to lock away that sour and bitter void nibbling at his mind. He craved just a lullaby like this so much, then he’d start craving Lilith’s voice, her laps’ soft feelings, and the way his mind was at ease with his little sister by his side. He missed Lilith so badly that he ended up wide awake, bawling his eyes out into the piles of pillows in that cursed room.

Back then, he’d curse every single human being to just die miserably like how his sister had to suffer, he’d constantly imagine that he was breaking, snapping a human’s delicate neck like a twig in his single hand, gutting them and pulling out their souls, then throwing their filthy, unappetizing core of life to the lowest of those demons swarming, lurking in the dark of Devildom.

_Everything stays_

_right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_but it still changes._

Remembering Lilith’s happiness - the first and foremost reason his human’s here with him right now, he finally regained his peace of mind. His apathy and lack of awareness had made his human - her descendant - suffered unfairly. He regretted that he had lost control of his own anger, letting it fly off the roof and ended up killing the one he was supposed to be grateful for. The memory fresh on his flesh makes his stomach churned, he curls up slightly.

They probably noticed him moving - their hand hovering above his head for a thoughtful moment before carefully caressing his cheek with a comforting smile.

_Ever so slightly,_

_daily and nightly._

_In little ways,_

_everything stays._

Belphegor holds their hand as he drifts into the land of dream with their humming distantly fading away from his consciousness.


End file.
